


【童史】天亮以后（3）

by reddancing



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing
Summary: 一个史昂和童虎纠缠的叙事





	【童史】天亮以后（3）

# SS/LC背景  
# 非日常小段子向  
# 人物有OOC  
# 不甜

 

（三）

 

说是卧室，也仅有一张硬板床、一对桌椅、一个油灯、一个柜子而已，由于利用率极低，几乎看不出主人的任何性格喜好。史昂的训练服被随手扔在白羊座黄金圣衣箱上，围巾搭在椅背上，桌子上则散落着几页手稿，童虎瞥了一眼，都是他看不懂的符号和图形。

“邀我进来却连个坐的地方都没有？这就是嘉米尔族待客之道？这么不诚心，我还是告辞的好。”童虎后悔自己的轻率，暗自提高警戒，注视史昂的一举一动。他很难说出自己担心的究竟是什么，只是下意识觉得踏入了某种圈套。

“啪”的一声，起居室的门被关上了。

是念动力！童虎猛地后撤一步，下意识双手格挡在胸前。

史昂坐到床沿嗤嗤地笑，用看杂耍般的眼神看着童虎。笑了一会儿，他往床头靠了靠，下巴指指刚才坐过的地方，对童虎说：“都帮你捂热了，怎么没有地方坐？”

童虎怔忡以对，坐也不是走也不是。

史昂因此心情大好，探出身子把童虎拉到床边，不待童虎坐稳，头就枕到他的大腿上。童虎一个激灵，欲推开起身，却被史昂拦腰抱住。

“我的胳膊受伤了，你若再用力，怕是要废掉。”史昂把头埋在童虎肚子上，瓮声瓮气地说。

童虎颓然放松全身戒备，明知史昂不过是夸大其辞，心里终究一丝不忍。在童虎怀里的史昂敏锐捕捉到这一变化，双手伸进童虎的下摆，一路试探移动。

童虎脑中轰的一声炸雷，沉声呵斥道：“住手！你在想什么？”

史昂停下手上的动作，蜷起身子，让自己以更舒适的方式卧在童虎膝头。

“天亮之后我就要走了，现在该睡了。”说着史昂真的闭上眼睛，枕着童虎的膝盖逐渐均匀了呼吸。

童虎丈二和尚摸不着头脑，史昂到底闹的哪一出！

沉默了片刻，童虎动手推史昂，边推边说：“你快起来，这样睡着也不舒服。”

史昂睁开惺忪睡眼，笑了笑说：“不想起来，太困了，不如你让我睡得舒服一些？”

童虎被三两下磨得没了脾气，也不再争辩，把膝头那人抱起，转了个身后轻轻到在床上。顺手替史昂盖好被子，又四下看了两眼，童虎烦躁的情绪稍微得到缓解。

但刚往门口走一步，童虎就觉得膝盖被什么东西绊住，低头看去，史昂从被子里伸出一条腿，脚背堪堪勾住自己。童虎气结，弯腰握住史昂的脚踝怒道：“松开，否则不止手上受伤，腿也要挂彩。”

史昂把脸蒙在被子里，笑得肩膀一抽一抽的，声音隔着被子传出来：“我才不信。”

童虎怒从心起，他脾气再好，再能容人，骨子里依旧是骄傲的战士，而史昂的挑逗在他看来，委实过分了。

“我劝你最好相信。我不骗人。”童虎说得咬牙切齿，字字铿锵，握紧史昂脚踝的力道又大了几分。

史昂从被子里探出脑袋，挑衅道：“嗯……说要我松开，你却捏得那么紧，口是心非的家伙。”

“唉！”童虎彻底投降，垂头丧气地丢开史昂的脚踝，一屁股坐到床边。

“没工夫陪你闹，到底想干吗？”

等到童虎真问了，史昂却没了声响，光用脚尖一下一下蹭童虎的膝窝。童虎发狠瞪他，他却笑得更露骨，缠缠绵绵地回了一句：“那要看你想干什么。”

童虎的脸腾一下涨得通红，他大骂一句“你不要欺人太甚”，然后纵身跃上床铺，掀开被子把史昂压在身下。童虎右手抵住史昂的喉咙，嘴唇因盛怒微微颤抖，居高临下盯着放弃抵抗的那人。

史昂被掐得几乎透不过气，挣扎吐出几个破碎的音节：“那里、不要、会留下痕迹。”

“你说什么？”童虎略略松开手指。

“咳咳……”史昂边咳嗽边喘着粗气，无力道：“只有在衣服覆盖的地方才可以，其他部位有淤痕的话不好解释……”

童虎仔细琢磨才明白史昂的意思，他怒极反笑：“真是个疯子！”

“既然没有当傻子的福气，至少让我疯一把，才算不亏。”

史昂咯咯地笑，越笑越疯，眼角淌下泪来。泪滴沿着太阳穴缓缓掉落到史昂散乱的头发上，童虎忍不住拢了一把那束发丝。

童话故事里眼泪和长发都蕴含魔力，而史昂的泪滴与发丝，对童虎具有同等功效。

童虎咽了口唾沫，喉结因此上下滑动，史昂眼中泪光一闪，随即被童虎扯开了长袍。长袍下的史昂一丝不挂，尽数呈现在童虎眼前。童虎喘着粗气，理智逐渐离他远去，即便残存三分清醒，奈何箭在弦上，他自己也烧得难受。

 

\- tbc -


End file.
